Justin Bieber and the Vampire
by ForevBelieber31
Summary: When Olympia meets Justin Bieber,who lives right next door,she thinks it's amazing.But when Justin discovers her secret,will he love her for her or hate her?


I open the Red Bull and slide my black Supras onto my feet and straighten my mini skirt out. I smile at my outfit in the mirror but once my eyes reach my face, I lose my smile. I hated how I look. But I was voted Most Hot in school. I wasn't popular and I was asked out by a ton of guys, though they only wanted to sleep with me or make out with me.

I brush my natural bleach blonde hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put a little lipstick on my lips. I was this beautiful because I was turned into a vampire. I was just taking a midnight walk when a hot guy steps in front of me and prevents me from leaving. I was bitten that night and I was turned. I never wanted to be one. I put on a little mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow.I take a sip of the Monster and I realize I am hungry. I walk outside and I look at my phone.12:47.I sigh and run into the woods.

I look around and see a deer drinking in a nearby puddle and I creep up behind it and I pounce on its back. I dig my fangs into its neck and drink it dry. I throw the limp body onto the ground. I feed off of three more deer. I walk back out of the woods and run back home. I look at my phone and I see that it is 6:54.I go inside and make sure nothing in messed up from feeding. I get into my car and sip my Monster again though I didn't need it. I look at my eyes in the mirror. Purple with slightly red. I sigh and I drive to school.

I step out of the car and walk inside. I hear wolf/cat calls from many guys and death glares from jealous girls._ If looks could kill._ I think to myself. I walk into my first period and I take my seat. I set my books down and a girl slaps them down onto the floor. I snarl slightly at her and get up to get my books. I see a boy with shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes pick up my books. I smile at him.

"Thank you. You new here?"I ask politely.

"Uh…yeah! My friends and I just moved here from Canada," he tells me, pointing to two other guys who were talking with the head cheerleaders.

"I think you should get your friends away from those girls," I say, pointing to them.

"Why?" he asks.

"They are about to get slapped. Those girls don't like when guys flirt with them when they have boyfriends," I tell him.

"Oh," he replies. He rushes over there and says something to them. The boys nod and go with the other boy.

"By the way, I'm Zoe," I tell him.

"I'm Justin. This is Ryan and Chaz," he says as he points to the people.

"It's nice to meet you."I say, holding my hand out.

Justin smiles and slaps my hand away. He hugs me.

"I'm a hugger," he says.

I hug back and he pulls away. I hug Chaz then Ryan. I take my seat and they sit around me. They start passing notes to each other. After a while, I look at Justin when he got the note. His jaw drops and he scribbles something down. Chaz gets it then his eyes get wide, he writes something then passes it to Ryan.

I roll my eyes and right the same thing on three sheets of paper.

"You know you are allowed to text right?" I write.

I throw one at each boy. They open it and read it. Justin and Ryan slap their foreheads and Chaz hits himself. They each write something down on my note and pass it to me.

"Will you go out with me?" is what each note read. My jaw drops and I look at each note. One to the other to the next. I look at Justin and he smiles.

"Please?" Justin mouths.

Then I look at Chaz and he does the puppy dog face. I look at Ryan and he holds his hands up to look like he is begging.

_Well, is gonna be hard. Three cute guys and one date.  
><em>

**Up next in Chapter 2!**

I am walking to my car and I and pulled from behind.

"If you don't say anything, I will not expose you."A husky voice came from behind me.

"Let…go…of…me…human!"I gasp, pulling at the strong, tan arm around me neck. The guy laughs and I continue to pull.

"You think I'm human?"He laughs.

"I smell it on you."I snarl, gasping beginning to fall limp.


End file.
